Trick Or Treat
by SupernaturalRomantic
Summary: After a hunt a Yautja discovers Halloween, trick or treating, and best of all: candy.


**Disclaimer: Predator belongs to** **Jim and John Thomas and 20th Century Fox, I'm just borrowing their alien for a little bit of fun.**

 **A/N: This is a Halloween story, I know its really late but I just finished it. So I hope you enjoy this.**

The city was starting to become colder with winter approaching; the leaves were falling from the trees. The alien had finished his hunt, cleaned the skull, and tended to his minor wounds. After looking at his trophy for a minute grinning in pride in his successful hunt, he decided to go out in to the city to have a look around. There had seemed to have been some sort of festival going on earlier in the day and his curiosity was piqued by all the decorations. His short wandering brought into a neighborhood of houses.

He watched as human children and human adults ran around a neighborhood in a wide array of costumes. He was puzzled by costumed children walking up to houses but not entering them then they were gleefully running back toward their parents and caretakers. His curiosity dangerously got the better of him as he boldly walked out in to the open with his camouflage turned off. When he came back to his senses he felt mildly concerned by how the humans would react to him.

He turned his attention toward a small white house that was in a more deserted part of the neighborhood and walked up to it, two medium-sized pumpkins sat on the porch. He crouched down to get a better look at them; he gently dragged his pointer finger across one of the three triangle holes that were carved in to it. A shrill barking noise coming from inside the house caused the Yautja to stand up, to face whatever creature was behind the door.

The door opened to reveal an older short plump woman; her grey hair was very short and curly she wore black sweatpants and a black sweatshirt with a Snoppy and Woodstock sitting next to a jackolantern and eating candy printed on it. "Happy Ha…llo…ween," the woman's greeting was stammered out when she took in her guest's height and appearance, he was well over 7 feet tall. His body that she could see was a dark green with a splattering of light blue coloring on his arms, torso, and legs. His "hair" was dreadlocks that went passed his shoulders they seemed to have metal bands on them. He wore a dark brown wraparound around his waist; a fishnet tank top and an unsettling upper part of a human skull without the lower jaw around his neck as a necklace. Her eyes went up to his face which was covered with a metal looking hockey mask. She let out a shuttering breath as she finished looking over the strange Trick or Treater.

The alien looked down toward the woman's feet to see the source of the barking, it was a tiny tan colored dog. The old woman was able to pull her eyes away from him, to look at her pet. "Skippy be quiet," the dog continued to make noise and looked like he was going to lunge at the alien, so the woman picked him up. She then reached into a bowl that was sitting on a small table next to the door, took something out of it and handed it to her visitor. "Have a happy Halloween goodnight," she closed the door in his face.

The alien walked away completely puzzled over what had happened and what she had given him. He looked down into his hand and saw a small plastic rectangle object, he didn't know what it was for. All of sudden two young humans walked up to him the younger of the two was a little girl dressed as a fairy princess in a pink dress with fairy wings, crown, and a scepter. She also held a large cloth sack that was filled with something. The older boy who looked to be in his mid-teens was dressed as a pirate complete with a plastic sword at his waist, the oldest of the pair spoke. "Cool costume did you make it yourself, I've never seen anything like it before." Not wanting to reveal the truth he nodded his head.

The boy glanced into the alien's hand and saw the small object that he was given. "Yeah Mrs. Miller likes to give out toothbrushes instead of candy," the boy sighed as he explained this. The Yautja cocked his head to the side in confusion. The boy glanced at his sister, silently asking her something. She kind of huffed about giving up any of her candy but she decided that someone with such an awesome costume should have candy after all that was one of that great things about Halloween, getting candy. She dug around in her bag before she pulled out a small orange paper envelope, "want some candy." Curious the hunter took the "candy" from her then instantly gave her the toothbrush, wanting her to have something in return. She sighed but tossed it into her bag, not wanting to seem rude.

With that both humans bid him a Happy Halloween and goodnight, as they walked away. The alien looked at the people on the street to see what he was supposed to do with what he was given. He saw human children and adults taking the candy and unwrap it before putting it in their mouths and eating it. He wanted to try some, he knew that his kind could eat some human food and he wondered how it would taste. He walked toward an empty looking house further down the street and hopped the short chain-link fence in to the backyard. He took off his mask, hooked it to his belt then carefully tore open the envelope, and dumped five pellets in to his other hand. Three of the pellets were orange while the other two were yellow, took a yellow one and dropped it into his waiting mouth. It crunched against his sharp front teeth and tasted sweet upon his tongue. Once he swallowed the one piece he quickly ate the others without much thought, it was like he couldn't get enough of it. The candy had been one of the tastiest things he had ever eaten and he wanted more.

He dropped the empty wrapper on the ground; he realized that the humans merely thought he was in a costume so that was no problem but he would need something to carry more candy in. He looked around the yard and spotted a clothes line with some bedding still on it. It had been a dry cool day earlier on and the home owner had simply forgotten to take their laundry inside. He grabbed a white pillowcase off the line it was a lot like what many of the children carried. He put his mask back on and walked back out to the street.

He walked toward a more lively part of the neighborhood and up to a house with three small children gathered around the porch. One was dress in a black outfit that had a black cape with pointed ears and a mask that covered most of his face. Another had a red and blue costume that covered the child from head to toe with a black spider on his chest. The third wore a red and gold costume that almost looked a robot, strange but they and their parents seemed to find him strange as well. The children were all looking at him in wonder. A younger woman with her long blonde hair in a loose bun wearing a grey t-shirt and blue jeans answered the door. With a wide-eyed look on her face she gave each of them a piece of candy, she closed the door and he wandered to the other houses for more.

With each house he went to he received more odd looks and more candy. As the night grew colder he went further in to the city, where there seemed to be less people giving out candy because of the late hour. His bag was nearly full already but he wanted to fill it to the top, he went in to one last apartment building. He had seen some older looking humans in costume going in to it and wanted to see if they had any candy.

He raced up the stairs until he made it to the eighth floor and followed a man wearing a red and green stripe sweater and clawed glove on his hand in to an apartment. Once he was in he saw many people in costume drinking and dancing to music that was blaring from a stereo system with large speakers. People gave him a glance but quickly went back to their alcohol and dancing. He had spotted a table with food on it, seeing a bowl of individually wrapped candy he made his way over. Without caring who saw him he dumped the contents into his pillowcase before he made his exit. He ducked into an alleyway and climbed the fire escape before he plopped down on to the edge of the building to eat his candy and enjoy the rest of his night.

Back inside the party two men were discussing over which song they should play next. "Okay we just played Thriller what do you want to listen to now?" A man wearing a Count Dracula outfit asked a man in a zombie costume. The zombie skimmed through the song selection, taking a minute to decide. A smile spread across his face when he found a song, "this one I've always liked it." The vampire looked at his choice and smiled, "awesome Little Richard's Long Tall Sally an oldie but a goody put it on." With a press of a button the sounds of the music wafted through the apartment with everyone dancing. The music was so loud it made its way out the window and up toward the roof.

The Yautja was enjoying his candy. He found that he loved chocolate the most, though the caramel ones would stick to his teeth. A sucker was eaten after one bite and a sour ball was spit out, he quickly found the he hated sour candy. He found another orange envelope and devoured the orange and yellow pieces, he let go of it and allowed the Reese's Pieces wrapper to flutter to the ground with the rest of the wrappers. As he munched on a small chocolate bar he could hear music coming from the building underneath him. As he listened one of his feet started to tap to the sound. He smiled when he thought about the lyrics; he certainty thought he had fun tonight.

 **A/N: please tell me what you all thought of my story, good or bad I want to know. And please feel free to check out my profile to see my Predator crossovers that I've done. Thank you for reading and have a nice day.**


End file.
